


Sheer Embarrassment

by SakuraAlexia



Series: Prompt stories collection [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: Saturn shyly opened the door of Robin's personal office, he found her sitting on her desk with her legs crossed waiting for him to come inside.When Robin called someone in her own office it was never a good thing, it usually meant that you did something wrong.
Series: Prompt stories collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046674
Kudos: 1





	Sheer Embarrassment

Saturn shyly opened the door of Robin's personal office, he found her sitting on her desk with her legs crossed waiting for him to come inside.

When Robin called someone in her own office it was never a good thing, it usually meant that you did something wrong.

"You called for me?" he asked her, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

She said nothing, she got off her desk and calmly walked toward him, her sea-colored eyes staring into his blue ones.

As she approached him, Saturn tried not to let her see how nervous he really was, his heart was beating loudly in his chest, he was afraid, afraid of what she might do to him.

She stopped just a few inches from him, he gulped loudly and tried his best not to stare at her chest, if she noticed she would kill him in an instant.

Robin observed Saturn closely, he was sweating and his hands were shaking, she knew he was uncomfortable in her presence but he was trying his hardest not to let her notice, she had to give him credit for his bravery.

“Don't be nervous Saturn, you're not in trouble.” she said calmly, her lips forming a sweet smile.

He looked at her in disbelief “...R-really?” he stuttered out, she nodded, her smile not fading from her face.

Then, if he wasn't in trouble, why did she call him here?

“Are you wondering why I called you here?” she asked, as if she could read his mind, he nodded, still feeling uneasy with her so near him.

“I wanted to do one thing, if you allow me to of course.”

Immediately Saturn's mind was filled with thousands of naughty things regarding the Shadow's leader, but he pushed them away, well knowing that she had no interest in these kinds of things.

“Sure...” he knew that denying something to Robin was one thing he should never do.

She said nothing, she went behind him and touched his hair gently, he blushed, he certainly did not expect her to do that, he didn't even expect her to touch him at all!

“What are you doing?” he asked her completely embarrassed, temporarily forgetting that she was his boss.

“You don't like it?” she asked back, still petting his cat-like hair.

“Well yes!... I mean no!... I mean...” he was so embarrassed that he couldn't even answer clearly.

Her hand left his hair much to her displeasure, she didn't mean to embarrass him like this, but she clearly enjoyed petting his hair, she always wondered how they felt like ever since she met him for the first time.

“Thank you Saturn, you're dismissed.” she finally said and he wasted no time and fled from that place still shaken from what happened just moments before.

He made a side note to avoid Robin as much as he could from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post some of my older, and pretty bad stuff here too, I posted this on FFN, but the site seems to be having a lot of problems lately, so, for as awful as they are, I don't wanna lose them, so here they are.  
> This was an old scene a friend and I had discarded from an RP we did long ago, but she had asked me to write it, so I did. She did write stuff for me too.  
> She played Saturn, while I was the OC Robin.


End file.
